Italians Are Organized, Too!
by Envy Her
Summary: Germany is teasing Italy about being unorganized, so Italy decides to prove he can be organized by making a list. But what should he make a list about? Can he even do it? Cute Gerita one shot! Super short fluff!


"Hey, Italy," started Germany, looking into his room, "Have you made a shopping list for me yet? I need to know what you want." Italy looked up.

"Oh, I didn't what to. I thought maybe I could just go with you instead!"

Germany sighed. "Of course. You never make lists."

"Ve~? Not really. If I just do the things, then I don't have to!"

"I bet you can't even do it. Since you've never made a list before, I bet you don't know how or something like that."

"Wha…? That's not fair! I can make lists! All you do is write stuff down; you don't even have to used the right grammar! I can totally do it!"

"Fine. If you make an ok list, you win. If you don't, I win. If I win, you can't have any pasta for a month!"

Italy gasped, wide-eyed at the suggestion. "Fine! But if I win, I can be completely in charge of you for a month!"

"Fine. Here," said Germany, handing him a notebook and pen, "I don't care what you list, but I expect at least 20 things on it." He closed the door, leaving Italy alone.

'What can I list… it can't be the grocery list, because I don't need 20 things. Um…' Italy tried to think of things, but he couldn't think of anything with 20 things on it. 'Pasta ingredients: no. Good, non-Italian foods: no. Wait!' Italy started quickly scribbling the new idea down.

~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~

"Germany! I'm done with the list!" cheered Italy, running up to him.

"Really? Ok, let me see it." Italy just shook his. "No? Why not?"

"You can't read it!" Italy protested.

"Well, I guess we could get a judge. How about Japan?" Italy shook his head. "Austria?" Italy shook his head even faster. "Hungary?" Italy thought for a second, before shaking his head again. "What the hell is so embarrassing that you can't show Hungary!" Germany snatched at the notebook, holding it above Italy's head as he read it.

Reasons Why Germany Is My Best Friend!

-He's really nice to me

-He makes me food

-It doesn't suck like Britain's

-He protects me

-He lets me live with him

-He only yells a little

-Oh! He lets me make pasta

-He's so nice!

-Oops, I already said that

-He even let's me sleep in his bed

-Only when I have nightmares, though

-He tries to make me stronger

-He never leaves me when I need him

-I need him a lot…

-Sorry!

-Um…he only teases me a little

-He's really cute

-I shouldn't have written that down!

-Oh well, too late now

-I may or may not love him allot

-Alot

-A lot!

-He can spell correctly

-I can't…

-Hey! Making lists is easy!

Germany looked at Italy, who was jumping for the list, then back at it, then to him again.

"I…Italy…" murmured Germany, as Italy's face turned as red as a tomato. "Are all the things on this list…true?" He nodded, looking away. Germany smiled, pulling a surprised Italy into a close hug. "You suck at making lists. But, I guess you win."

Italy looked up at him. "Really?" he asked, unbelieving. Germany nodded. "So I can tell you what to do all month?" asked a now excited Italy. Germany nodded again. He was regretting this already. "Hm…then first…" Italy paused, thinking. "Baciami!" And with that, he jumped forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. Germany froze for a second. This really wasn't what he had expected. Frantically, he scanned his memory for the word. What did he need to be doing! Suddenly, a scene from a few weeks ago flashed through his head.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Germany was waiting impatiently for Italy to finish talking to some Italian girls.

"Oh, davvero? Mi sono chiesto per la loro pasta…" He looked over at Germany. "Mi scusi, le ragazze. Il mio amico bello mi aspetta." As he walked away, smiling, one of the girls ran after him.

"Aspettare! Aspettare!" she called.

"Sì, bella?"

"Baciami?"

"Solo sulla guancia, va bene?"

"Sì…" she replied, a little sadly. He leaned in, giving her a little kiss on her blushing cheek. Her friends giggled hysterically.

"Arrivederci, bella!" he called running over to Germany.

~~~~~Real life~~~~~

Baciami means… kiss me? He kissed Italy back, hoping there was nothing else to it. Italy pulled back, barely half an inch, and for a second, Germany's heart stopped. Then-

"I'm so glad you figured it out right. Ti amo, Germany."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Italy."

* * *

Translations!

Italian:

Baciami!

Kiss me!

Oh, davvero? Mi sono chiesto per la loro pasta ...

Oh, really? I've been wondering about their pasta… (they were talking about a restaurant)

Mi scusi, le ragazze. Il mio amico bello mi sta aspettando.

Excuse me, girls. My handsome friend is waiting for me.

Aspettare!

Wait!

Sì

Yes

Bella

Beautiful (noun)

Solo sulla guancia, va bene?

Only on the cheek, alright?

Arrivederci

Goodbye

Ti amo

I love you

German:

Ich liebe dich auch

I love you, too


End file.
